Easter Surprise
by TrissKins
Summary: Regan has a surprise for Alex.


Title: Easter Surprise

Category: Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Regan.

Summary: Regan has a surprise for Alex.

A/N: This is for an Easter one-shot challenge.

* * *

Alex smiled to himself as he watched the love of his life sleep so soundly right next to him. She was laying on her side with her arm draped over his stomach, her hand casually placed right above his heart. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, running his fingers through the long blonde locks that he loved so much, twirling a piece of it around his finger.

Slowly with his other hand, he began running a finger down her cheek, softly caressing it before clasping his fingers through hers on his chest, softly squeezing her small hand. Regan sighed in her sleep, a small smile forming on her face before she snuggled even closer to him making him chuckle.

They had been dating for over three years. Three years to that day, Easter, to be exact. They had met through his best friend and tag team partner, Chris Sabin. Chris had wanted to introduce him to the newest Knockout that signed with TNA and even though they didn't quite get along at first, there was always some kind of spark between them. A spark that slowly turned into something that they both didn't expect...love.

Love. A feeling that he never thought he would experience in his lifetime. He knew that the woman lying next to him was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman who he wanted as the mother of his children. A woman who would hopefully one day...say yes to being his wife.

Glancing at the clock, noticing that the time read 9:30am. Knowing that they both had to get up and get ready for the Easter party that was to take place at Jeff Jarrett's house.

"Regan? Regan? Baby, it's time to get up." he whispered softly into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Regan giggled before curling even more into his side. "I'm already up."

"Oh really? Since when?" he mumbled as he continued to nip on her earlobe.

"Since someone decided that caressing my cheek and squeezing my hand was a must." she yawned.

"Well you know I have very little control of keeping my hands to myself when you're near me." he mumbled as he rolled over on top of her, kissing her lips ever so gently.

Regan smiled up at him as she broke the kiss. "Yeah I know. That's how we always end up in the bedroom."

"And that's a problem?" he asked as he started to kiss down her neck; running his hands down her sides, his fingers softly caressing her stomach.

Regan moaned slightly, "Nope, not at all." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, running her nails down his bare back as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck, then down her collarbone.

Alex groaned as her nails grazed his skin. "I love it when you do that." he moaned into her neck.

"I know, baby and as much as I love this, we need to stop."

"Ah, do we have to? I would much rather stay here in bed with you. Can't we tell Jeff that you still aren't feeling well and we can't make it? After all, you have been sick for the last few of weeks."

Regan sighed, moving her hands over his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, that could work. We need to call Jeff though and let him know." Kissing her on the lips, he rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. Her head resting on his chest. "You still feeling sick?

She kissed his chest before nodding her head. "Yeah and uh...actually before we call Jeff...I...I need to tell you something and I'm not entirely sure how you're gonna react."

"Why? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Regan closed her eyes. "I'm not so sure you want to know about this, Alex. It's not something we expected."

Alex lifted her head, placing both hands on the her face, making her look at him; seeing the nervousness in her eyes. "What's going on, baby? You're starting to scare me. Does this have something to do with you being sick? You went to the doctor this past week. Did you get the results back yet?"

Tears startd to form in her eyes. "They called me yesterday while you went out with Chris and Petey to the recording studio. They uh...found something."

Alex's heart sunk at her words. He moved his hands from her face. Pulling her fully into his lap, straddling him; he wrapped his arms around her body; leaning his forehead to hers. Feeling scared. Scared about what the future could possibly not hold for them.

"Wha...what exactly did they find, Ree? Is it bad?"

The tears started falling down her face. "I'm pregnant, Alex."

"You're...you're pregnant? Are you sure? Are you positive?"

Regan began to move off of his lap but Alex halted her movements, trapping her in his arms. "Yes. I thought it was the flu but yesterday the doctor confirmed it. I'm about 3 weeks pregnant."

"Wait so we're...we're gonna be parents? I...I'm gonna be a daddy?" Alex asked, a big smile starting to form on his handsome face. "God, Ree, I thought...I thought something was seriously wrong. I thought they found something bad. I didn't expect this. We're gonna be parents." Alex pulled her into a kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he hugged her.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a daddy."

Alex placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly.

Regan smiled. "So you're happy?"

Alex kissed her forehead. "I couldn't be more happier than I am in this moment. I love you, Regan. You thought I was gonna be upset, didn't you? You thought I was gonna be mad."

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I know we didn't plan this. I know that we weren't expecting this. I know we both wanted to wait until we were married to have kids and I'm sorry that I messed that up. I know that you probably want to break up with me or that you want me to get an -"

"Stop. Stop right there. Didn't you hear what I said before? Regan, I love you, I love you more than you know. You're the most important person in my life and yeah, we didn't plan for this to happen but things happen that you don't always expect. I'm not gonna break up with you nor do I want you to get an abortion. This baby is precious. It's precious because it's something we created, something we created out of love.

Regan relaxed against him. Her heart swelling at his words. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, baby. Happy Anniversary."

"And a Happy Easter as well."


End file.
